


Bonds

by JLSigman



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5436077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLSigman/pseuds/JLSigman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/ffviii_100/22591.html">Originally posted April 14, 2009</a>
</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted April 14, 2009](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/ffviii_100/22591.html)

Rinoa would not let him stay lost. She had no idea how to really use her power, but no matter the cost, she would bring him home. She took a deep breath and opened herself up to the universe.

She could see the thread connecting Sorceress and Knight like a shining thread and followed it. She ignored hellish visions of alternate realities, focusing only on coaxing the bond to stay attuned.

Rinoa finally found him on a dusty plateau, collapsed on the ground. When she touched his arm gently, he opened bright blue eyes.

“I... want to be forgiven.”


End file.
